danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Shingetsu
Nagisa Shingetsu (新月 渚 Shingetsu Nagisa) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Nagisa has a very serious personality, and speaks like an adult. Nagisa has the title of “'Ultimate Social Studies Period'” (超小学生級の「社会の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no "shakai no jikan"). Nagisa was always expected to become one of society's elite by everyone around. Nagisa is the vice leader of the group called Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the "Sage” Class. Appearance Nagisa has short blue hair that flicks up on the top like horns. His eyes are a lighter blue and have diamond-shaped patterns inside the irises. Nagisa wears a light grey plaid jacket over a blue shirt, and shorts that match the jacket. He also has a brown-orange scarf. He wears the same silver badge that every ''Soldiers of Hope member wears and blue socks adorned with the emblem of the "Sage" class. Personality Nagisa is shown to be one of the more serious members of the Soldiers, possibly due to all the high expectations of the Shingetsu family. He also speaks much more maturely than the other members. History Prior to the Tragedy Nagisa was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. Nagisa was always expected to be one of society's elites. He also scolds the others for their childishness. Zettai Zetsubuo Shoujo Nagisa first appears, scolding the others for their childishness. However, he runs away from the 'zombie' along with Kotoko when Masaru and Jataro started chasing him with it. He is later seen with the other soldiers of Hope in the main hall, mentioning his status of "Ultimate Social Studies Period". When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Masaru and the other soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through through and back down into Towa City. After Masaru's death, he reprimanded the other soldiers of Hope for not doing anything to save Masaru. As he did not seem very affected by the loss, he may have known that Masaru was actually alive. He later took over the position of the leader of the soldiers of Hope. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Nagisa's adviser. Nagisa respects Kurokuma the least, beating him up the most out of the Soldiers of Hope. Kurouma also teases Nagisa the most. Former Soldiers of Hope Nagisa is shown to be mildly annoyed by most of his fellow friends, though he does seem to care about them slightly. He finds Kotoko and Masaru's antics childish, but he somehow always gets roped into them. He doesn't interact much Jataro though in the CG Jataro is shown holding onto Nagisa's arm. Nagisa, like the others, respected Monaka and whenever she grew saddened he would stand up to for her. He appears rather shocked when Monaka kisses him, and Nagisa is shown to be frightened by the situation crying during the kiss. Trivia *The family name "Shingetsu" (新月) means "new moon" or "crescent moon", possibly a reference to the shape of his hair. *"Nagisa" (渚) means "shore" or "water's edge". * In his execution, he is crushed by his own robot after furiously trying to get it to move again. * In a CG, Nagisa is shown studying with his eyes wide open and a trickle of blood pouring down from his nose. There is an IV attached to his arm, possibly there to keep him from dehydrating. It is assumed that he forces himself to do rigorous hours of studying in order to live up to everyone's expectations.